1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, for example, to a display apparatus which provides various user experiences using a mirror function and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As a display technology develops, a function of a display apparatus has been extended to include a function considering a decorative aspect of a display apparatus beyond merely providing image information.
In the prior art, in view of a decorative aspect of a display apparatus, a display apparatus has been manufactured to have a slimmer and simpler design than before. Accordingly, a display apparatus has extended its scope of function to work as an item for interior decoration in consideration of a visual aspect of a display apparatus.
Further, a display apparatus can not only display an image, but also can operate in a mirror mode in which a display apparatus works as a mirror while the apparatus is turned off, thereby performing a variety of functions considering not only a visual aspect but also an aspect of a practical use.
Recently, a more user-friendly technology has been required to a display apparatus that can carry out a mirror function beyond a function of merely displaying an image on a display apparatus.